White Christmas
by aomurasakiai
Summary: [{(COMPLETE)}] Written for yamitai, who requested Heero and Duo waking up to snow on Christmas Day.


Author: aomurasakiai  
Title: White Christmas  
Warnings: Post EW, Shounen Ai, Fluff/WAFF/Sap  
Pairings: Heero/Duo  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes: Xmas gift ficlet for yamitai!

----

"It's strange, Heero."

The unruly haired teen glanced up at his lover from where he was sitting on the couch, to see Duo glancing out the window wearing a rather melancholy expression. Setting down the book he had been reading, Heero stood and went over to the other.

"What's strange?" he asked softly, wrapping his arms around Duo's waist. The braided teen sighed just as softly and placed one hand on the window.

"Just that, it's December already and there's no snow." Heero just "aa"-ed in reply, understanding what was bothering the other ex-pilot. Duo had been looking forward to a snowy winter, saying that winter wasn't the same without it.

"The weather on earth isn't controlled like it is on the colonies, love. Some places don't even have snow in the wintertime," Heero explained gently.

"I know that but… I still miss it, I guess." Heero just tightened his hold.

"It'll come. We're up north far enough to see some snow before the year is over." Duo smiled and nodded, believing his lover's words.

Days passed and soon it was mid-December. Even though the temperature had dropped enough for breaths to be frozen and for frost to appear on the windows of cars and houses, the city was still without snow. Heero watched as Duo glanced out the window and his insides pained every time he saw the look of disappointment reflected in violet eyes. He willed the heavens to give way and sprinkle some snow from the sky, but day after day passed and before he knew it, it was a snow-less Christmas Eve.

Duo sighed deeply as he sank into the bed he shared with Heero.

"At least there's another seven days of December left," he said, curling into Heero's arms and seeking the warmth that only another person could give. Heero waited until the braided young man fell asleep before he quietly got out of bed and headed down the hall into the living room. After gathering some rather simple supplies, he sat down on the couch and got to work. He had a long night ahead of him.

----

Duo slowly woke up the next morning and smiled as Heero's arm was still wrapped around his chest. He felt warm under the blankets and in the embrace of his lover, so warm that he didn't want to get up just yet. But… something falling softly outside the window made him stick his head up out of the warm cocoon.

Quietly getting out of the bed so he wouldn't awaken the still sleeping Japanese ex-pilot, he went to the window and flung open the curtains. A wide smile split his face as he saw snow covering the city in white. He was so enraptured with the sight that he didn't hear his lover come up behind him until strong arms once again wrapped themselves around his body.

"Guess all my hard work went to waste," Heero murmured sleepily into Duo's ear.

"What?" Duo turned around to face the other, who gave him a tired smile.

"Merry Christmas," the unruly-haired man said simply, taking the braided ex-pilot's lips in a soft kiss. They stood, watching the snow fall for a while longer before Duo's stomach loudly told him that it was breakfast time. He laughed as the mood was broken and took Heero's hand, pulling him to the door.

"Let's go hunt for some food," Duo said, his hand on the doorknob.

"If you can make it through the hallway to the kitchen," Heero replied enigmatically.

"What are you talking abou--" The question was cut off as Duo finally saw what his lover had meant.

"Heero?…" He stepped out into the hallway, almost in wonder. Hanging from the ceiling were probably a hundred or more handmade snowflakes of various sizes. From what he could see, it seemed that the snowflakes didn't stop when they reached the living room either. They were everywhere.

"I was worried," Heero said quietly. "That it wouldn't snow so I made them last night. I hope it's oka--" Duo cut him off with a rather passionate kiss. It was most definitely 'okay'.

Owari


End file.
